mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gesias Calvancante
| birth_place = Rio de Janeiro, Brazil | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = Brazilian | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, Kickboxing | stance = | fightingoutof= Cocunut Creek, Florida | team = American Top Team | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 14 | mmakowins = 5 | mmasubwins = 7 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 3 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 1 | mmancs = 1 | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Gesias Cavalcante Souza (born July 6, 1983) is a Brazilian professional mixed martial artist. He is the 2006 and 2007 K-1 HERO'S Middleweight tournament champion. He is billed as "JZ Calvan" in Japan. MMA career While Cavalcante is primarily an MMA fighter, he made his K-1 debut fighting against Masato in the 2007 World Max tournament, losing via decision. He currently trains with American Top Team. On September 17, 2007, Cavalcante won the K-1 HERO'S' 2007 Middleweight (70 kg) tournament by defeating Brazilian jiu-jitsu specialist Vitor Ribeiro by TKO in the first round and Andre "Dida" Amade by submission via armbar in the finals. Cavalcante had agreed to fight former PRIDE Fighting Championship lightweight standout Shinya Aoki at Yarennoka! but withdrew from the fight due to a knee ligament injury. The match was rescheduled for March 15, 2008 at DREAM.1 to kick off the new DREAM promotion at Saitama Super Arena. Early in the first round, the referee stopped the action when Cavalcante apparently landed illegal elbow strikes to the back of Aoki's neck. The ringside doctor announced that Aoki was unable to continue due to the injury and Calvancante apologized for the incident.DREAM.1 REVIEW: JZ VS. AOKI A NO CONTEST by Monty DiPietro (March 15, 2008) The fight resulted in a no contest. Elbow strikes to the neck and spine area are illegal under DREAM rules. Aoki was later found to have sustained concussion of the cervical vertebra.Aoki's Grand Prix Bout Postponed by Tim Leidecker, Sherdog News. May 5, 2008 They had their rematch on April 29, 2008 at DREAM.2. In that match, Aoki defeated Cavalncante via unanimous decision. However, he sustained a severely bruised rib and tore cartilage in his costal area during the match.Aoki’s Grand Prix Bout Postponed Cavalcante's next fight was set to be against Joachim Hansen at Dynamite!! 2008 on December 31, 2008, but the bout was canceled the day of the event due to Hansen not passing pre-fight medicals and subsequently being hospitalized for a "head injury".K-1 'Dynamite 2008' Play-by-Play from Sherdog.com In a recent interview with FightLockdown.com, JZ stated that he expects to return in April of 2010, most likely at DREAM 14. Personal Gago Drago, who has trained with Cavalcante, and Badr Hari are good friends of Cavalcante. Mixed martial arts record |- | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Record' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Date' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Result' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Opponent' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Event' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Method' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Round, Time' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Location' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Notes' |- |14-3-1(1) |5/26/2009 | Loss | Tatsuya Kawajiri |DREAM.9 |Decision (Unanimous) |Round 2, 5:00 | Yokohama, Japan |- |14-2-1(1) |4/29/2008 | Loss | Shinya Aoki |DREAM.2 |Decision (Unanimous) |Round 2, 5:00 | Saitama, Japan |Rematch |- |14-1-1(1) |3/15/2008 |style="background: #c5d2ea"|NC | Shinya Aoki |DREAM.1 |No Contest |Round 1, 3:46 | Saitama, Japan |DREAM Lightweight Grand Prix Opening Round |- |14-1-1 |9/17/2007 | Win | Andre Amade |K-1 HERO'S 10 |Submission (Armbar) |Round 1, 4:48 | Yokohama, Japan |Won K-1 HERO'S 2007 Middleweight Grand Prix championship |- |13-1-1 |9/17/2007 | Win | Vitor Ribeiro |K-1 HERO'S 10 |TKO (Strikes) |Round 1, 0:35 | Yokohama, Japan |K-1 HERO'S 2007 Middleweight Grand Prix semi-finals |- |12-1-1 |6/02/2007 | Win | Nam Phan |K-1 HERO'S Dynamite!! USA |TKO (Strikes) |Round 1, 0:26 | Los Angeles, California, USA |- |11-1-1 |10/09/2006 | Win | Caol Uno |K-1 HERO'S 7 |Decision (Majority) |Round 2, 5:00 | Yokohama, Japan |Won K-1 HERO'S 2006 Middleweight Grand Prix Championship |- |10-1-1 |10/09/2006 | Win | Rani Yahya |K-1 HERO'S 7 |Submission (Guillotine Choke) |Round 1, 0:39 | Yokohama, Japan |K-1 HERO'S 2006 Middleweight Grand Prix Semifinal |- |9-1-1 |8/05/2006 | Win | Hiroyuki Takaya |K-1 HERO'S 6 |KO (Flying Knee) |Round 1, 0:30 | Tokyo, Japan |K-1 HERO'S 2006 Middleweight Grand Prix Quarterfinal |- |8-1-1 |5/03/2006 | Win | Hidetaka Monma |K-1 HERO'S 5 |TKO (Strikes) |Round 1, 2:08 | Tokyo, Japan |- |7-1-1 |12/03/2005 | Win | Michihiro Omigawa |Cage Rage 14: Punishment |KO |Round 1, 0:49 | London, England, United Kingdom |- |6-1-1 |7/09/2005 |style="background: #c5d2ea"|Draw | Ryan Schultz |SF 11: Rumble at the Rose Garden |Draw |Round 3, 5:00 | Portland, Oregon, USA |- |6-1 |4/2/2005 | Win | Henry Matamoros |HOOKnSHOOT: The Return |Decision (Unanimous) |Round 3, 5:00 | Evansville, Indiana, USA |- |5-1 |12/18/2004 | Win | Cengiz Dana |CWFC 9: Xtreme Xmas |Submission (Guillotine Choke) |Round 3, 4:55 | Sheffield, England, United Kingdom |- |4-1 |11/20/2004 | Win | Bart Palaszewski |IHC 8: Ethereal |Submission (Guillotine Choke) |Round 1, 1:03 | Hammond, Indiana, USA |- |3-1 |9/04/2004 | Win | Sebastian Korschilgen |Shooto: Switzerland 2 |Submission(Kimura) |Round 1 | Zurich, Switzerland |- |2-1 |7/16/2004 | Loss | Joachim Hansen |Shooto 2004: 7/16 in Korakuen Hall |Decision (Majority) |Round 3, 5:00 | Tokyo, Japan |- |2-0 |3/27/2004 | Win | Brad Mohler |HOOKnSHOOT: Live |Submission (Achilles Lock) |Round 1, 1:32 | Evansville, Indiana, USA |- |1-0 |2/27/2004 | Win | Justin Wiesniewski |AFC 7 |Submission (Guillotine Choke) |Round 1, 1:53 | Fort Lauderdale, Florida, USA |- See also * List of male mixed martial artists References External links * *American Top Team Category:Living people Category:Brazilian mixed martial artists Category:Brazilian practitioners of Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Category:1983 births fr:Gesias Calvancanti ja:ジェシアス・カバウカンチ pt:Gesias Calvancante